


Fighting a Losing Battle

by overunderachiever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, all other characters could be read as mildly unsympathetic, that's just what happens when you write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overunderachiever/pseuds/overunderachiever
Summary: Three years after The Mind vs The Heart and the argument of whether or not to get a dog is back again. But this time, Logan didn't stand a chance to be heard.He lost a long time ago.
Kudos: 71





	Fighting a Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw [this post](https://underrrachieverrr.tumblr.com/post/630092121723011072) on tstwitter and for some god forsaken reason my brain decided to use it as a Logan angst prompt. 
> 
> Btw I know that Character!Thomas is not the same as actual real Thomas Sanders, the tweet was just inspiration for a hypothetical Sanders Sides situation.

Three years ago they had been able to come to a compromise.

Logan had been more than content with that.

Obviously, he knew it wouldn't be good for Thomas' mental health to only listen to logic and never put good back into the world, so he had decided to meet Patton halfway. And Patton had agreed - maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to adopt a dog when Thomas wouldn't be around enough to give it the love and care that it needed.

Logan liked the compromise, it was an even better solution that his flat-out "no" because it made Thomas, and Patton, happy. And compromise was a damn sight better than being ignored completely.

Compromise didn't come naturally to Logan. It was something he was always struggling to do, especially when he knew he was right but wasn't saying what everyone else wanted to hear, but he did try. He certainly tried back then at least.

And he assumed that would be the end of it. The question of whether to get a dog never came up again and Logan was able to cling to the belief that things would always get better.

But for three years Logan felt his influence slip. And with each slip he tried to cling on tighter, became colder, more calculating, harsher, sharper, louder, more pushy, trying desperately to hold on to that influence. If it had been his choice, he wouldn't have bothered - Logic didn't make Thomas, or any of the others happy, so he wasn't actually _wanted_.

But he _was_ needed, so it wasn't his choice to make if he came or went. Logic was a necessary function in Thomas' life and so Logan had to hold on.

Sometimes he remembered how he used to be. Sometimes he would be listened to long enough for his voice to turn soft and reassuring. Sometimes he would know how to cheer someone up, or be the mediator in their discussions. Sometimes he caught sight of the side that used to be capable of compromise. But it was more and more of a struggle every day.

And now they really had come full circle.

When the discussion of whether to get a dog came up again, Logan wasn't even consulted. Sure, he was there in the room when they talked about it - when Patton had jumped up and down in excitement and turned those pleading eyes on each side in turn to persuade them, when Thomas had gotten more and more cheerful as the conversation went one, when it was becoming clear this would make Thomas happy.

...when Logan had said "I'm not opposed to this" (so they wouldn't all jump down his throat) "but we should probably consider the logistics of this-"

When Roman called him a spoilsport.

When Remus cackled from his spot next to his brother.

When Patton said "but now we're _are_ here, in this house, enough to give it the attention and love that it needs!" and Logan felt the repetition of his own words like a punch to the gut.

When Janus had smiled at Patton and looked proud.

When Virgil said "what if it's just quarantine that's made you like this?" and the others listened and rushed to reassure him.

Logan was there for all that.

He was there when the decision was made, he was there when Patton jumped up and down with joy, he was there as they said their goodbyes.

Then he was gone.

Three years on since that first discussion, three years on and Patton had won.

No. It wasn't really that _Patton_ had _won_. The others were mostly on his side from the beginning of the debate, Virgil only objected because that was his job.

No, Logan had _lost_.

And he realised, as he sunk into his tiny, darkened room, he had lost much more than that one argument.

He had lost a long time ago. He'd lost respect, he'd lost his voice, he'd lost his composure, he'd lost his way.

And he'd lost hope.

Once upon a time, when he still had something left to loose, Logan might have cried. Now, only a single tear slipped down his cheek before it was gone, the last one he had left.

There was no point in tears with no-one to dry them.

Logan had lost his friends when they stopped wanting him years ago, but now they didn't _need_ him either, especially in his current capacity.

What they did need though, whether they wanted it or not...

...was a new antagonist.

~~*~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am sorry. This was a mess.
> 
> I hate leaving stuff on open/unhappy endings but I never know how to fix the angst once Logan has his breakdown.


End file.
